Cats of the Wild
These cats are not rogues, loners, or clans. They are SIMS, and seem like a mix between a clan and a tribe, but they are a pack of cats called Cats of the Wild. They are Wild Cats with great personalities, but have strange, short-haired pelts. They all have powers, making them similar to MysticClan, yet they are not a clan. They have some members that travel throughout the clans, gain their trust, and then lead an attack to claim their territory. Some of their members are outcasts from clans or clan cats who were kidnapped and brainwashed. IN FACT, they mainly attack and kidnap MysticClan BECAUSE of their unique powers! The only way to un - brainwash a man is to beat it's fat penis in battle. Owned by 4pinkbear. Please wait for approval of joining on the talkpage. Current Members Leader Leader of the Spiral Star Spiral - huge, stocky, light gray tom with mottled dark grey spots, along with black spots, that look like they had just been flung all over the place, big paws, large, muscular, well built shoulders, a muscular, strong, body that looks as if it could hold up a mountain, a long, bushy, tail, a black muzzle, and somewhat clouded blue eyes that seem blind, and large, long, black claws that grow longer if he is pleased with himself. He can generate electricity by running and store it, and use it when he wants. (4pinkbear) Deputy Dark Clouds of the Moon Dark - Slender, delicate, muscular, broad-shouldered, beautiful, fair, kind, elegant, soft-furred, thick-pelted, she-cat with dark gray, ebony-black, pale gray, and creamy-white patched fur, long, fluffy fur, fluffier white patches, large, yet gentle blue paws, scattered silver flecks, a very fluffy, soft silver tuft on her head, a long, fluffy, silky tail, a purple-black underbelly, a pale pink muzzle, long, glinting, aqua-colored claws, a very soft, bright pink nose, and big, brilliant, and calm, sky-blue eyes that show all of her emotions. Can summon rain. Was formerly Darkmoon of MysticClan, but was kidnapped and brainwashed. (Dove) Medicine Cat Apple Fresh on the Tree Apple/Fresh/Tree - a tom. Description open. Can grow apples on any type of tree. Please choose name. MCA Tropical Palm Trees of the Island Tropical - small, young, bright hot-pink she-cat with bright green, bright blue, bright orange, and bright purple patches, small, delicate paws, and big, round, adorable, amber-green-blue eyes. She can summon hurricanes and control them, and can even make small tornadoes. Formerly known as Tropicalpaw of MysticClan, but was kidnapped and brainwashed. (4pinkbear) Travelers Tail from a Tiger Tigertail - small, unusually thick-pelted, bright ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and muzzle, piercing amber eyes that glint with fury and anger, and thin, yet scary, black stripes. Searching for a mate in a clan with a desire to be hers. (4pinkbear) Battle Squad Glimmer of Destiny and Fate Glimmer - Big, sleek, slender, lithe, muscular, short-furred, glossy, cruel, cold, slender, dark, slightly wicked, black she-cat with cream, white, and silver streaks in her fur, a fluffy, flame-colored tuft on her forehead, and glimmering, cold, and mysterious dark blue eyes that glimmer with fury. Can control a cat's destiny and fate. (Dove) Troops none currently! Feather Cats (The Lowest-Ranking Members with No Powers, and born with a Defect, that also have to eat the feathers of birds instead of Meat, and stay in this rank forever!) none currently! Apprentices Amber of the FireFire--Orange she-cat with amber eyes Queens Iris Blowing in the Breeze Iris - Delicate, sleek-furred, small, strikingly beautiful, calm, mysterious, elegant, slender, long-legged, pale gray she-cat with petal-shaped white patches, dark, hot-pink and purple streaks in her fur, a blue tuft on her head, a thick, short pelt, and bright, slightly clouded, and intense, sky-blue eyes that show all of her emotions. Can summon large flocks of birds, typically owls. Formerly Irisbreeze of MysticClan, but was kidnapped and brainwashed. Mother of a rogue's (name unknown and she refuses to reveal it) kits: (Dove) Swishing Fern in the Forest Swish - Elegant, drifty, quiet, calm, slender, strikingly beautiful, mysterious, long-legged, pale, milky-cream colored she-cat with golden-brown dapples on her pelt like sunlight, some light green moss stains on her pelt, a long, sweeping, fluffy, plume of a tail, and elegant, beautiful, bright, glowing, dazzling, fern-colored green eyes that shimmer with the colors of the rainbow. Robin Feather Drifting in the Wind Drift - Muscular, yet weak, broad-shouldered, tiny, handsome, long-legged, fluffy, skinny, slender, long-haired, soft-furred, wiry, bird-like, pale silvery-gray tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, muzzle, ear tips, and tail tip, some speckles of ginger in the white, and pale, cloudy, calm, drifty blue eyes that seem to be blind. Does not have a power, but has limp, useless brown wings atop his shoulders, and has a twisted leg. Due to his twisted leg, he cannot walk very well. Elders none currently! The Roleplaying Designated Area This is the correct area to roleplay. Please remember to sign your posts, and before posting, go down 2 spaces from the previous post and put 4 -'s. Then, space down once and begin your post. Kidnapping MysticClan members (BC) Glimmer tacked the MysticClan queen, pinning her down. The gray she-cat stopped struggling and called something out in owl. Soon, a large flock of snowy owls flew toward Glimmer. Glimmer managed to use her power and brought the young she-cat to Spiral. "Nice work, Glimmer," he said. "Who is this?" "This is Irisbreeze of MysticClan," replied Glimmer. Spiral gazed into Irisbreeze's eyes, brainwashing her. "From now on, she will be known as Iris Blowing in the Breeze, or Iris for short." ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 00:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Spiral and Dark be mates? Dark treats cats unusually fair, even the Feather Cats. To her, it's wrong to abuse a cat, even if they're a Feather Cat. The only cat she reveals her true self to, however, is Iris.) Iris curled her tail around her kits, attempting to shield one of them. Dark padded over to her. "Why are you trying to hide the kit, Iris?" she asked. Iris removed her tail from the kit, a weak little tom. "He can't walk correctly. When he tried to walk, he just collapsed. He has a twisted leg," said Iris, worried about her little tom. "Looks like he'll be a feather cat, then. It's a shame, for he looks like he'd be a fine troop, otherwise. The she-kit, too, except she isn't deformed," said Dark. "Do your kits have names?" Iris nodded. "The she-kit is Swishing Fern in the Forest, or Swish for short, and the tom with the twisted leg is Robin Feather Drifting in the Wind, or Drift for short, as it seems to suit him better than Robin." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 19:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sky's Great Escape (BC Charm. Sky is escaping to be a kittypet and be free. She will end up living with Shadowpaw. Do you want Charm to live with them, too? It's up to you, Dove, but I will let Charm stay until she makes a decision.) Sky watched as Tigertail pulled out a small, plump pigeon whose feathers weren't clean. "Pluck the feathers and go down to the stream as punishment. Eat them at the stream, and don't let MysticClan see you. If they do, it'll make us look WEAK!" the orange-ginger she-cat hissed. Sky sadly nodded while in the middle of plucking the thick, stiff feathers off of the bird's body. When she finished, she held them in a leaf bundle. Tigertail's words were jumbled in her head. She wished she had been named Lightning instead of Sky. It seemed easier, and she would be feared. She longed for a power, but she knew if she left the pack, she would be hunted down and killed! She looked to her right to see the Twolegplace! Perfect! But wait! She couldn't leave her only sister, Charm, to suffer! She quickly washed off the feathers and stuffed them in her mouth, and then swallowed. She drank some water from the stream to help it go down. Then she scurried off, to the Feather Cat den. "Charm! Psssst! Charm, come here!" Charm rose to her paws. "Want some feathers? Follow me!" Sky placed her tail gently on Charm's shoulder, to guide her. The two eventually came to the edge of the Twolegplace. "I don't scent any feathers, Sky!" Charm hissed as they stopped by the fence. "Well, actually, I lied to help us escape." "SKY! They're gonna KILL us!" Charm hissed. "No. They won't. Roll in the brambles you are stepping on. It'll disguise your scent!" Charm nodded and rolled on the ground where her paws were. Then, Sky did the same, and then the two leaped over the fence, pretending to cry for help! The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 14:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear, Charm will go to Thomas and Carrie's Twolegs. Hermione will come and try to adopt both of them, but Hermione's mother will only let her adopt Charm, not Sky. She will later escape the Twolegs and join the Organiziation, and later DawnClan Italic means a Twoleg talking. BC) Charm and Sky continued to mew pitifully as two Twolegs came up to them. One was very tall and had a black head-pelt and dark brown eyes. The other one was smaller, with a bushy, wavy light brown head-pelt and golden-brown eyes. Aw, mum! Look at those poor cats! said the little Twoleg, picking up Charm. Can we keep them? The older twoleg replied, No, Hermione. You can keep the cream one, but not the spikey one But mum...! No means no Hermione. Hermione sighed. I'm naming her Charm, she said. "S-s-sky-y-y!" wailed Charm, her paws flailing. "No! Charm!" yelled Sky. ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 00:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Okay. Can Charm visit Sky sometimes? Sky is gonna stay as a kittypet with Shadowpaw. Goldanieus is a breed I made up. Sky is supposed to be a rare breed, too.) ''Look! Look! Look! ''Feliciti yelled, jumping over the fence. Sky lifted a paw and meowed a painful cry to attract attention. ''Megan, Haliegh! Look! A rare spiked Goldanieus! WOW! We're keeping this one! ''Feliciti carefully picked up Sky and carried her away. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 22:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups